Alistair
Alistair is a character in the Dragon Age ''video game series. He was first seen as a companion in ''Dragon Age: Origins ''and a romance option for a female Warden. He also makes a brief appearance in ''Dragon Age II ''and it has been confirmed that he will return for ''Dragon Age: Inquisition. Depending on the choices made in Origins, Alistair becomes either the king of Ferelden, stays a Grey Warden, or is seen as a drunk patron in Dragon Age II. In Fiction Wrestling, Alistair is signed to Impact Wrestling's Animated Division, TNA: Animation Action. He is also wrestling under developmental in CASZ, where he got drafted to during the 2014 FWM Draft. Background *'Series:' Dragon Age *'Species:' Human (recently revealed to be elf-blooded) *'Age:' 32 *'Height:' *'Weight: ' *'Companies:' (Currently) TNA: Animation Action, CASZ (developmental) *'Debut:' 2009 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Redcliffe, Ferelden *'Allies:' Aedan Cousland (best friend), Zevran Arainai, Leliana, Garrett Hawke, Marian Hawke, Bethany Hawke, Anders, Merrill, Jaden Yuki *'Rivals:' Saren Arterius, Giovanni, Carver Hawke, Shepard *'Twitter: '@GreyWardenAlistair Wrestling Career 'TNA: Animation Action' Alistair debuted in TNA: Animation Action in November 2009 and has been apart of the company since. Since his time there, he has held the Animation TV title once, the Animation Tag Team titles once, and has held the Animation World Heavyweight title twice. His first title reign is one that is remembered most often due to how he won it and that was a match against Saren Arterius at Slammiversary 2010. That match was and still is considered one of the greatest matches in Animation Action history. It was a Last Man Standing match and if Saren won, Alistair would never get a World title shot again as long as Saren was champion, but if Alistair won then Saren would be fired from Animation Action. The match was brutal, bloody, and messy, and even though Saren had the size and strength advantage, Alistair fought his hardest and walked out with the World title that night. He held that title for seven months. His second reign was in 2011 almost exactly one year later after he won his first title, but he had to vacate it three months later due to a back injury. In 2013, Alistair was out of action for a few months due to an ankle injury, but returned at the beginning of 2014. 'CASZ' Personality Alistair is playful and compassionate, but he can also be a bit stubborn. Sometimes he can't be trusted, it all depends on who he's talking to. Personal Life Alistair is currently married to the sister of his best friend "The Warden" Aedan Cousland, Elissa Cousland. The two have been married for three years and in December 2014, Elissa gave birth to their son Allan. In Wrestling Alistair is a submission specialist. It's been rumored he was trained by real-life TNA stars Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe. Finishers *''Grey Warden Slam (Olympic Slam) — adopted from Kurt Angle *Reverse Figure Four Leg Lock *''Warden's Fate ''(Rear Naked Choke) — adopted from Samoa Joe Signatures *Sleeper Hold transitioned to a Bulldog *Spinning Backbreaker *''Warrior Clutch (Cobra Clutch) Nicknames *'"The Grey Warden Warrior"' Entrance Themes *'"Mission Statement" '''by Stone Sour Championships and Accomplishments 'TNA: Animation Action''' *Animation World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *Animation Television Champion (1 time) *Animation Tag Team Champion (1 time) - With Aedan Cousland Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers